Light fixtures are a key functional and aesthetic component of a home. Some factors to consider when selecting home light fixtures are the size of the light fixture, the appearance of the light fixture, the light output, and the color temperature. For example, in a dining room with a high ceiling, a larger, more decorative light fixture might be desired with a lower light output and warmer color temperature. In a bathroom with a low ceiling, a smaller, more functional light fixture with a higher light output and cooler color temperature may be desired. Light fixtures can also have many different design elements incorporated into their components.
In order to offer a broad range of light fixtures, retailers must either keep a large inventory of lights, or take customer's orders and produce light fixtures based on the customer's selection. Keeping a large inventory can be problematic for non-specialty stores or stores in locations like cities where having a large footprint can be overly expensive. Building light fixtures to order can result in increased lead-times and increased expenses due to shipping costs.